Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an energy recovery system for recovering mechanical energy of touch input to a touch screen panel, and more specifically, to an energy recovery system for recovering mechanical energy of touch input to a touch screen panel including a piezoelectric layer.
Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device. Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Meanwhile, with the development of technologies in electronic and communication fields, the use of a mobile device, e.g., a smart phone or tablet PC has recently been increased. The mobile device receives electrical energy supplied from a battery built therein. Studies on a technique for increasing electrical capacity of a battery or decreasing power consumption of a mobile device so as to increase the use time of the mobile terminal have been actively conducted, but studies on a technique for producing electrical energy from the use of a mobile device have hardly been conducted.